Just Who I am
by PhoenixPandora
Summary: Eddie Lee was reluctant to let his sister go to Japan at first...but in the end agreed, after all she was with his best friend, she could'nt get hurt...could she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Your guitars coming along' Ryusuke told me after another lesson. I shrugged and put away the Guitar. 'Been in contact with Eddie?' he asked I nodded and went over to the river.

'Of Course.' I said my voice cracking. 'He is my brother' I turned and faked a smile at Ryusuke, who was looking even more confused. 'I'm going to turn in now' I stretched and went to the small house next to the river. Ryusuke grabbed my arm and turned me around. He put his lips to mine and tried to kiss me, I broke away. Shook my head 'You'll break it' I told him walking away. Tears rolled down my cheek and I heard Him shout 'I'm sorry!'

I awoke with Beck on my chest barking loudly. Ryusuke was playing Guitar outside. I got up and shook away my sleep. I got dressed and decided to go on a walk with Beck and Ryusuke despite what's going on between us, Beck ran of and me and Ryusuke walked on letting him go 'He'll return' Ryusuke assured me as he saw the look on my face.

We caught up to Beck in the end. A boy was stood near him. Short black hair, looked like he was still in school.

'Beck!' Ryusuke called 'Come here! I told you, you shouldn't go out alone!'

'That's not what you told me' I whispered in his ear he just smiled as he saw the boy aswell. 'Damn dog' He grumbled 'Making me worry'

'He wasn't though…' I whispered again. Beck ran up to Ryusuke and ran round him.

'So, I guess that's your dog?' Called the boy

'Yeah, he's an ugly mutt isn't he?' Replied Ryusuke getting down to Beck's level.

'No no, he's cute!' the boy replied 'I guess…in his own way'

'Beck says thanks for saving him'

Beck ran up to the boy 'sure, good boy' he got to beck level and went to pet him 'That's a nice doggy' Beck then bit his hand. The boy screamed and fell over. I suppressed a laugh.

'Hmm, should probably be more careful, I think he's still a little jumpy' Ryusuke Finalised. He went up to the boy up the lamppost now and I followed behind.

'Use this' Ryusuke handed him something 'See you around' He then turned and walked off.

'See you' I waved and followed Ryusuke behind.

'I'LL GIVE THESE BACK TO YOU NEXT TIME OKAY!' the kid yelled. Ryusuke waved.

The next day I got up and looked in the mirror, my boring brown hair seemed too boring 'Time for a change' I told myself. I ran to the shops to get some blue hair dye. Ryusuke walked in after I had dried my hair 'What have you done, Ayane?' He asked.

'Died my hair blue' I said 'isn't that obvious?'

Maho walked in 'whoa nice hair Ayane' she said I smiled and walked out of the house

'Where you going?' yelled Ryusuke.

'Don't you have a meeting with some one?' I told him

'Damn, hang on' He ran up after me

'SOMEONE SPECIAL TO YOU IS IT RYUSUKE?' asked Maho, I laughed

Ryusuke just walked quietly with me to Remedy. 'Good luck' I told him as he met up with his next ex girlfriend. I sat on the table in front of him, not eavesdropping at all

She started crying 'you're breaking up with me?'

I smiled and looked over, I saw the kid who saved beck, I smiled at him and he smiled wearily back.

'I told you, I don't have time' Ryusuke told the girl (I never found out her name) 'We're over'

I smiled into my glass

'Ryusuke…you…Bastard' she managed to say over her crying. The bar owner saw the kid looking at Ryusuke and started talking to him, probably telling him about how much of a Jerk he is. The barman left and a girl started talking to him. The bar owner came over to me 'Ayane, want another drink?' He asked, I shook my head

'Better not, it sounds like I'll be going soon' I smiled at him and he left.

The ex girlfriend sobbed

'Come on, I know you've got other guys except me right?'

I heard a smack, He earned that one, I thought to myself. She stood up, 'Fine! What more important me? Or that stupid band?'

'The band' Ryusuke replied as if it were the most obvious question ever. The girl ran out crying. I stood up and went to his table 'That went smoothly' I sat down in her place. He shrugged. Ryusuke stood up as did I. The bar owner turned 'Hey you heading out?'

'Yeah'

'Here, some kid asked me to give this to you'

'Yeah?' Ryusuke sounded surprised 'Alright, Thanks Midi'

We then exited the Remedy bar we went down an alley and saw the kid and a group of friends getting bullied by some guy, the kid got picked up by his shirt.

'Knock it off; I saw your car two hours ago and it was already scratched' Ryusuke told him. The man dropped the kid

'Who the hell are you?' He asked.

'You got to apologise to these Kids' Ryusuke told him. I stood quietly behind him observing the situation.

'Do what?' one of the gang guys asked.

'You heard' Ryusuke narrowed his eyes threateningly. The gang laughed. 'Apologise' Ryusuke ran up to them, one punched at him but Ryusuke dodged 'the cops are on there way'

'Shut the hell up kid'

'Come on, lets go somewhere else' He taunted putting his fists up 'Come on' He put them down.

'Come on he says' The men followed closely

'Wait here' Ryusuke told me

I rolled my eyes as he took the boys somewhere

'Ryusuke!' called the kid

'You guys go on home' He told them then ran off with the men in tow

'Just leave him he'll be fine' I told them. Standing in one spot.

They gave me a weird look and went off somewhere. I decided I couldn't wait so I followed the path Ryusuke went.

'Hey just chill man, its cool' I heard the big guy say 'It's cool, you put that thing down man, please just put it down, take it easy okay?'

I turned a corner and saw Ryusuke holding a gun at his head 'You want to do this? I don't know how it is where you're from, but in New York I watched friends die, you do NOT mess around in MY neighbourhood' he shouted 'now get the hell out of here you friggin' scumbags'

The men begged then a gunshot, I saw which gun he had used and the men beat him up then men had left. I ran up to Ryusuke lying in the trash 'Was that necessary?' I asked.

'I told you to stay in one place'

'RYUSUKE!' shouted the kid from before

'Damn, I got tossed with the Trash' He grabbed his head in clear pain. The kid ran up to him.

'Hey man, are you alright?'

I stood to the side. Almost shaking with worry.

'Those guys were so drunk, I didn't think they'd figure it out' Ryusuke looked up to the kid smiling. I exhaled and went closer to him. 'Idiot' I whispered so only he could here, he smiled. 'Jeez…you did real good back there' He groaned in pain 'You showed a lot of hearts, small guy like you going after those big gorillas' He saw the kids face 'What's up?'

The kid started to cry.

'Come on. I'm the one who should be crying here'

The kid wiped away his tears 'Um…I'm sorry…I…well…it just seemed like know knew I existed for such a long time'

'Koyuki!' Yelled a girl running towards him. All the other kids followed.

'They came' the kid said more to himself. He wiped away his tears and went over them 'Hey Hey Guys…'

He drifted of at the end as he saw the girl with Ryusuke.

'Are you okay?' she asked him

'Yeah' he replied 'Just a couple scratches' he looked over to the kid 'But the other day he saved my dog you know'

'Oh your dog?' she said, I decided I didn't like this girl.

'Yeah. Beck he's this old Mutt Eddie and I found when we were in a band together'

'Wow, seriously I totally love Dying Breed'

Ryusuke was smiling. 'Cool then you should come check out my band sometime'

'Okay, I will, that sounds awesome'

'I'll tell you some stories about Mark from Dying Breed, Cause he's something, he always has drink before he gets on stage'

'Wow' she commented

'Yeah, Well we better get going, oh, this is Ayane Lee' He introduced me 'She's Eddies Sister'

'Let's go Ryusuke' I walked off, ignoring the girls "Hi"

'Sorry, she's a bit moody' He told her and she giggled as he ran to catch up with my fast angry walk.

'What was that about?' He asked me

'Nothing absolutely nothing' I told him storming ahead to the Hut.

The next day I ignored Ryusuke for most of it.

He was asking me question a lot like "what have I done now?" and "Why are you doing this?"

He gave up and went out to the band. He came back later though. 'Still not talking to me?'

'Beck's gone out'

'What?'

'He went out, I think he's in the garden'

Ryusuke went outside, I heard him say 'Beck, let go' I was curious so I went out to see who it was. It was that girl and the kid 'Go on, go play, Go' Beck went off. When I say off I mean to me. I sat outside, stroking him 'Looks like it's just you and me Beck, seeing as though Mr. I'm-So-Good is too busy'

I looked over to him and the girl, nothing happening yet; I got a call 'Hello?'

It was my dear brother _'hey Ayane, How's my little sister?'_

'Fed up, hows my ever-so annoying brother?'

I heard him laugh on the other end _'He's fine, why you fed up?'_

'Well…' I hesitated.

'_It's to do with Ryusuke right?'_

'No, it's nothing to do with Mr I'm-so-amazing'

'_Yes it is, Ayane, I know you, your still going out with that red haired guy though aren't you?'_

'Yeah but-'

'_So what? Be happy with what you have, Ryusuke still giving you lessons?'_

'Yeah, there a bit awkward though' I glanced over to the group of people 'Listen, Eddie, I'll call you back okay?'

'_Fine, tell Ray I say hi' _

'Will do, see you'

'_Bye little sister'_ Click, My attention was to the group again.

Ryusuke's Gran came out of the house 'Keep it in one piece, Have fun, see you tomorrow' was basically what she said the "It" being the house.

'I know what you're thinking' Ryusuke told them. 'a dump, but it's comfortable, ask Ayane' He gestured to me, who was playing with Beck. He invited them into the House/Hut. 'Come on, leave Beck, and join us' He told me smiling. I sort off smiled back and went in.

'Wow, you have a ton of CD's and…err'

'Girly Romance comics, yeah, my kid sister left them behind what can I say? I got hooked'

'Cool' said the kid; I still had no idea about his name

'This ones good, you should read it'

'Yeah, I know that one'

'I don't believe this' The girl had caught Ryusuke attention just by talking, it takes me to dye my hair blue 'whoa, awesome this is Dying Breed first CD even has the original art'

'Hmm, yah it's a good one'

'Do you have any idea how much this is probably worth now?' she said waving it.

'Uh…a bunch?' oblivious 'they do a cover of sweet by Australia'

'That is so cool'

I lay back on my cushion, bored out of my skull.

'The original track was Real country, kind of like Drag Cowboy'

'Oh yeah, I have Drag cowboy, I wouldn't call it country though'

'Hmm, Eddie is totally into them'

'Obsessed' I added Looking at my fingers

The girl laughed. 'I didn't have time to say Hi before, by the way, I'm Izumi' She told me.

'Ayane, but of course Ryusuke's told you'

She nodded. 'Do you mind if I go fishing' asked the kid

'No, go ahead, Ayane will show you where the fish bite'

I gave a look that only Ryusuke could read that said I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep. I went outside with the boy.

'Whats your name kid?'

'Yukio Tanaka, yours?'

'You don't pay attention do you?' I laughed 'Ayane Lee'

'Oh yeah…Eddie's sister, why you here if he's in America?'

'Because, I didn't want to leave. So Eddie Trusted Ryusuke to take care of me' I laughed 'Even though I'm the same age as him and I have more sense than him…come on heres the best fishing spot' I pointed to a spot on the river, Yukio sat down and started fishing, I noticed that he looked over to the window a lot, They were laughing. Yukio and Izumi left, 'see you Yukio!' I waved then turned and went into the house.

'You seemed nicer today. Why?' Ryusuke asked

I laughed 'well, I had a chat with Eddie, helpful brother, calls once a month and sorts all my problems' I laughed again. 'Going to sleep now, see you tomorrow' I went to sleep straight away calmly. I heard Ryusuke call up Yukio; I got up from the bed as I had awoken 'What you doing at this time' I asked rubbing my eyes as I entered the room. I wondered why Ryusuke was staring at me then I realised I was still in my PJ's; I ran to get my dressing gown then returned. He put the phone down 'I don't think Eddie would let you stay here if you do that again'

'I didn't mean to you know!'

'Course not, you free Sunday to help us set up?'

'Yup!' I smiled at him then went to sleep again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunday came quicker than expected. I helped them to do a sound check during the day and at lunch time I was in a cupboard with my lovely red headed Boyfriend. The time of the show came and He and Ryusuke started fighting…

'Don't make this Difficult, Dude, you need to get your head straight and listen to me, the entire band agreed' Eiji Brandished blonde hair dye at Ryusuke. I was on His arm at the time but had let go.

'I am not going to dye my hair' finalized Ryusuke. Eiji gave up and Put his arm around me.

'Hey, you made it' Ryusuke turned to the door where Yukio and Izumi were. 'Hey' Greeted Yukio.

'Ryusuke!' Eiji brandished a fist 'this isn't about what you want, it's about Whats best for the band, got it?'

'Oh yeah I get it Eiji' Ryusuke Started 'This idea ass'

Eiji removed his arm from me. Smiled then Punched Ryusuke

'Knock it off!' I yelled the band joined in

'This isn't the time and place to start this crap'

'Get it together'

'It's not me man, talk to that Bitch' Said Eiji meaning Ryusuke

'Stop' I whispered at the side 'please'

They continued fighting; I knew it was time for action of my loud voice

'STOP!' I roared and they all stopped 'THIS JUST ISN'T WORKING BUT FIGHTING BEFORE THE SHOW DOES'NT HELP THE MOOD FOR THE SET UP, FIGHT AFTERWARDS AT LEAST!'

They all turned to me. Ryusuke smiled at me, Eiji was confused.

'Forget it' Eiji went off.

I sighed 'Idiot' I turned to Ryusuke 'Maho's on now isn't she?'

'Yep'

We joined the crowd and saw Yukio.

'Great' He whispered to himself

'I agree' yelled Ryusuke over the crowd 'Maho, she's fourteen, my kid sister'

'Huh?'

We went back to the band after her set 'She was great tonight' I told Ryusuke

'Totally, she always is though'

'I know' I laughed

I saw Eiji and went up to him. Eiji and Ryusuke gave looks to each other. 'I need luck' Eiji whispered to me, I giggled and went off with him despite Ryusuke's disapproving look. We went into a cupboard and starting kissing, we broke apart 'I'm so lucky' He whispered in my ear and we kissed some more, Until Ryusuke came in saying 'Eiji were going on now' He looked up and saw us kissing 'Ayane!' I broke apart. Eiji smiled and followed Ryusuke taking a very embarrassed me by the hand, before he went on he told me 'Don't worry, it wasn't that bad'

I left the band to go over what they were doing, I found Izumi and Yukio

'Hey guys!' I waved to them. They introduced me to there friend Cino and we got talking 'Serial Mama, It's an okay name…' I told them

'Eiji came up with it right'

I nodded 'He's okay.'

The lights went down 'Come on, lets get barrier' I ran off with everyone in tow. They started and Eiji smiled at me, Ryusuke winked. They started their song. I heard some girl's screaming about how much they loved Eiji. I smiled and rocked out. They technical side messed up within only a few seconds. Everyone began shouting about how long will it take and crap like that, they sorted it out quickly though, they continued, but the big shot music producer had left. We went to an after party afterwards, there were some gaggling girls behind Eiji but he put his arm around me then the girls left. Izumi and Ryusuke started talking at the bar. Eiji and I sat at our own table and talked as well, he held my hand across the table, making it obvious I was his. Ryusuke looked over just as Eiji had kissed my hand. His eyes found mine and his Disapproved face was worse than before.

Eiji took me home afterwards holding his Jacket over my head to cover me from the rain. Ryusuke was walking in front moodily. We got there and Eiji and Ryusuke talked. Eiji left with a kiss on my cheek 'See you' I waved him off 'Your not going to tell Eddie I was kissing my boyfriend in a cupboard is you?'

'Yes'

I laughed at his seriousness 'I walk in on you have sex with people I should really tell Maho' I laughed. He laughed to.

'I just don't think he's right for you'

'Oh?'

'What would you do if I quit this band?'

'Depends why'

'What would you do?'

'Probably…' I thought about it 'Dump Eiji'

He smiled happy with this answer 'Night Ayane'

The next day it rained. I went with Ryusuke to meet up with Eiji

'This was a big mistake, you and me working together' Eiji told Ryusuke. Ryusuke slowly nodded. Eiji's phone rang and he answered it. I looked at Ryusuke face…was he…?

'Stupid job, I lost the whole weekend'

'Tragedy?' Commented Ryusuke

'Yeah whatever, not everyone has a rich daddy' Eiji said spitefully 'You've got no clue what it takes to survive in the real world' Silence 'Ryusuke, just wait, I will form the ultimate band'

Eiji left after that 'not if I do first…you didn't dump him' Ryusuke said turning to me

'Did you quit the band? Didn't listen, Eddie called'

'AYANE!' yelled Eiji.

'Good luck' Ryusuke said I walked to him.

I took a deep breath 'Look, Eiji, It's over between us' I looked into his eyes, confusion. 'This just isn't working'

He looked like he was going to hit me for a second, he looked over to Ryusuke. 'Fine' He went of and I returned to Ryusuke. 'That went better than I thought' Ryusuke stayed silent, Yukio came over to us.

'Hey can I borrow that Dying breed CD, you know the Demo you have?'

'Come on, I want to show you something' Ryusuke Walked off me and Yukio walked off, we went to a club playing loud music, they went off together and I stood at the front listening hard and enjoying, I knew why Ryusuke was here. The bassist was fantastic, he had white hair and at that moment topless, He was working that Bass riff really good. They left after the show. I heard Ryusuke shout my name so I left the club. 'Hey' I caught them outside. Ryusuke was on his phone, he hung up

'Ryusuke is something wrong?' asked the ever so innocent Yukio

'No, its fine, a certain someone is a little pissed of'

We went to go find Maho at my guess

'Didn't you hear me? I said no!' she shouted the whole street listening 'I'm meeting my brother, not get hit on by a couple of tourists! Argh!' I tuned out and just followed the boys, my head in the clouds.

'Hey! Over here!' I saw Maho wave to us. I smiled.

'Hey Whats going on?' asked Ryusuke 'Who were they?'

'Just a couple of tools hitting on me. They can go to hell!'

'Well you scared the crap out of them'

'You did' I commented to the scene

'Yeah, thanks for being late'

'Yeah sorry about that'

We went round somewhere. I must admit I was pretty bored. I talked to Yukio a bit.

'Oh yeah, introductions' said Ryusuke 'this is Koyuki, He's fourteen same age as you, Maho'

'I know' she said in an obvious tone

'So what you want to eat?'

'I don't know whatever, food?'

'Cool. Them I'll leave that up to you' He clapped a hand on Yukio's shoulder 'Good luck, I'm going to go talk to this bass player with Ayane, his names Taira, he's really good, got to do it fast or someone's going to sneak him' He started walking away as did I. 'He's a good bassist'

We met up with "Taira" and Ryusuke talked to him about the band.

'So were going Dutch huh?' Taira said in a bar 'I had no idea; you were such a cheap date'

'I'll take that as a compliment'

'Ha, it's the only way you can' I told Ryusuke, Taira laughed aswell

'Eiji and I, jammed the other day' Taira told Ryusuke. I looked to him then at Ryusuke who avoided my gaze. 'He's getting real good, real fast' Taira stood up 'I finished school this year, I'm seriously beginning to think about my future, if want me to be in your band, go find a good singer' Taira swung his Guitar over his and left.

I leaned back 'That went well, he is good, Eddie would approve' I said knowledgeably.

'A good singer, huh?'

We left after paying. Me and Ryusuke don't talk much after…well…he kissed me when I knew he had another girl on the go, and I was still going out with Eiji, I've had a crush on Ryusuke since I met him, so I try to be as close to him as I can, Eddie knows about it of course, he guessed, but he never told Ryusuke.

We got to the Hut and I went to my room straight away, thinking about Taira and Eiji…

The next day I was listening to music that Eddie had sent me when Ryusuke came in and said 'I'm going to practise my swing outside okay?'

'You do that' I told him not looking up from my book. He sighed and left. A few minutes later I heard him talking outside, Izumi and Koyuki must be here. I heard Beck bark, I tried to ignore it and concentrate on my music, but it didn't work so I put down my book and stopped the music to see what was happening, I leaned up against the doorway and watched. Ryusuke got out an old Guitar, tuned it and started playing some old blues riff. The string broke part way through, Izumi complemented on his playing. It seemed to me that He had given Koyuki that old Guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of the game that Ryusuke's was standing in for 'Ayane, want to see?'

'Well –'I started

'Taira will be there'

'No he won't'

I sighed and got my shoes on and went with him, anyway. Ryusuke started talking to Cino and I wondered around the site, watching the bowler, taunt the batter. 'Ayane?' I turned to face the bench and Eiji was sitting there 'C'mere a sec'

'I –' I looked over to Ryusuke, who wasn't paying attention to Eiji yet, not even knowing he was there I expect. I sat next to Eiji who then put his arm around me and whispered 'you didn't really mean we broke up did you?'

'well-'

'Excellent' There was a huge grin on his face that made me giggle. He turned to one of the people on the batters team. I looked over at Ryusuke who's face was sort of angry but sort of not. I saw Chiba see Ryusuke. I smiled, Ryusuke's in for it, he owes Chiba a hundred thousand yen. I drifted of and before I knew it there was a fight. I stood up, but Eiji put a hand on my shoulder 'leave it' He stood up too, his hand around my waist, I tried to avoid eye contact with anybody. Koyuki suddenly yelled 'EVERYBODY! STOP!' I saw Ryusuke turn from hitting someone, but Chiba continued, Eiji turned me around to face him 'One more time?' He asked. I smiled; I couldn't ever refuse his eyes. I then just kissed him, like in the cupboard only out in the open. I broke apart from him and looked nervously at Ryusuke; He had been looking at me too, but as soon as our gaze met he dropped his head in shame. I let out a sob. Eiji looked at me then at Ryusuke 'Bastard' he whispered.

'Don't' I whispered back.

'He made you cry'

'He makes me do lots of things but that's out of the context' I replied sourly

'Like breaking up with me? What would Brother Eddie say, I wonder?' He mused

'Shut up about Eddie' I whispered back. I sat on the bench. Sobbing Quietly. 'I'm so weak' I told Eiji. He just held me tight

'Your not, you just live with an idiot'

I ignored his comment and put my head on his shoulder. Sobbing.

'Hey' I heard a familiar voice and looked up. It was Ryusuke 'Come on were going' His voice was definitely angry. I wiped away my tears and followed him as he had walked off. I turned and faced Eiji, confusion over that cute face again. I sniffed and waved. Then ran to keep up with Ryusuke. We went to the remedy bar; Ryusuke didn't talk to me at all. I just sat there next to him, messing with my Blue hair. I didn't listen to the conversation at all. We went home Maho went to bed earlier Ryusuke and I didn't talk at first then… 'I thought you broke up with him'

I looked at Ryusuke's posture; arms folded face seriously disapproving.

'I did' I told him defiantly 'Seems were not anymore'

Ryusuke put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back onto the wall 'He's not right for you'

'How'd you know Mr-I-fuck-different-girls-every-week?'

'That's completely different…'

'Is it?!' I yelled 'Because at least I stay with one person, and I'm actually not gone beyond kissing with him!' Ryusuke pushed me harder against the wall

'Don't make this difficult, Ayane' He closed his eyes pushing harder 'Please, I'm your brother's best friend'

I somehow didn't think this was about Eiji anymore.

'Whats that got to do with who my boyfriend is?!'

'Because…' Ryusuke looked at me 'Because I worry about you'

I looked at him 'That's not what you wanted to say'

'Huh?'

'I've waited so long for you, ya'know?' I told him, my voice whispered 'but I gave up waiting seeing as Eiji actually noticed me and didn't think of me only as "Eddie's little sister" I gave up on waiting…' I looked at Ryusuke's eyes, he knew finally, and I was screwed, my ringtone rang, I went to get it out of my pocket but Ryusuke got it out for me. 'Hello?'

I heard a distant sound of _'Ryusuke, buddy, put Ayane on will you?'_

'Sure' Ryusuke handed me the phone, well held to my ear 'Hello?' I said weakly

'_What happened? Why did Ryusuke answer your phone?' _Eddie voice gave me salvation.

'Nothings happened' my own voice didn't convince me, Ryusuke raised his eyebrows 'Ryusuke stole my phone'

'_Duh, I'll talk to you later'_

''Kay' I hung up and placed the phone in my pocket.

'Ayane, I'm…'

'Sorry? You said that on that night, Remember? When I told you wanted to break my heart?'

'Look, I like you and all but –'

'Whats going on you two are so loud' Maho walked in. Looked at us then said 'Okay I understand' then walked out again

'I like you' Ryusuke continued 'But I wouldn't want Eddie hating me'

'Sure that's way to get out of this situation'

'Look, Ayane.' He moved his head closer to me; our noses almost touching 'Dump him'

'No' I broke away from Ryusuke 'Forget we had this talk, I didn't mean anything I said' I rushed, I went to my room. Ryusuke came in again

'I am sorry'

'Forget it' I faced him 'Please'

'I will'

He left, and I called up Eddie.

The next day Ryusuke and I didn't mention the argument at all. Maho asked both of us what happened but we both replied nothing. The after that Koyuki came over to visit in the morning. Actually after Ryusuke had just had sex with another girl, despite my words. I heard him come and went out to greet him.

'Hey, sorry about that, you get used to it after a while' I laughed weakly as the girl stormed out 'Slut' I muttered as she sauntered out.

'Hey' I turned; Ryusuke was there in some shorts.

'Sorry' started Koyuki

'Looks like we got the place to ourselves' he smiled 'so you up for some practise?'

'Yeah... Ryusuke about that…' he continued nervously 'we need to talk'

Ryusuke's voice changed, as he plugged in his guitar 'What do you mean? What happened?' He strummed against the strings. I sat down and listen to what Koyuki was saying. His guitar fall of the side of the bridge for pedestrians and got run over. Ouch. Ryusuke got up after his speech; Koyuki flinched before he shouted 'GET OUT!'

Koyuki was at breaking point

'You heard me' He turned from Koyuki 'Now get out'

'I'm so sorry!' He yelled running out of the House.

'I can't believe this' Commented Ryusuke

'I'm sorry!' Koyuki yelled again.

I looked at Ryusuke. Then walked out of the house

'Where are you going Ayane?'

'Well…'

'Either way you're not you're staying here' He commanded.

'No' I went to get out but he cornered me

'YES YOU WILL, AYANE, EDDIE TRUSTED ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!' He yelled. I whimpered. 'Fine' I croaked then slipped onto the floor.

'Look, Ayane' He bent down to me touching my face, I turned from him.

'No you "look" I'm sure Eddie wanted you to take care of me but allow me to live aswell' and with that I ran out of the house, leaving an Angry Ryusuke alone in the House. I met up with Eiji 'Your late' He taunted jokingly, then he saw my face 'what has he done now?' he growled.

'Nothing, Nothing' I told him 'Let's go, I've wanted to see this film for ages' I went onto his arm distracting him so he wouldn't ask again. I came home scared what Ryusuke will say he saw me 'Get in' He ordered, I rushed in, wishing nothing had happened.

We went and saw Izumi in the street somewhere; he explained what happened with Koyuki.

'Well I was angry'

'It's not like he broke it on purpose.' Izumi told him

'Just the thing is Eddie gave me that Guitar, In New York I was just a stupid Japanese kid, Eddie was the only one who talked to me, back then, he was my best friend, That's why…' He looked at me.

'Look you and Koyuki!'

Ryusuke got up and started walked away. 'Ryusuke' she whispered

'HEY!'

I looked to my left and say Chiba running towards us.

'Check it out! Ha ha ha!' He had a load of cans of drinks in his arms 'Sweet huh? I broke into a vending machine, come on Ryusuke pull your head out, Give me a hand here!' He put them on the floor and started handing out drinks.

'Yeah, its time we moved on now' Ryusuke picked me up much to my displeasure 'Come on Ayane'

I followed him as Chiba went on about something. We went to another gig, with Taira in aswell, Ryusuke whispered in my ear 'I'd let you date Taira' He told me. I wafted him out of the way. They finished there set and the weird taunting bowler from the game started complaining about the singers singing, he got onto the stage and a load of girls screamed, my thoughts were "ew" I slipped backwards without Ryusuke noticing and stood next to Eiji . He held my hand 'Was it okay when you returned?' He asked, I nodded. I saw Ryusuke looking at me, 'Just ignore it babe' Eiji told me, and I nodded again.

'His bass is awesome' I told Eiji. Slightly whispering.

'That's why we need him' He replied. He kissed me on the cheek. I saw him smile as the singer began to sing to the gaggling girls 'Were getting him aswell' He nodded towards the singer. I just nodded again, slowly. 'Whats up Ayane?' He followed my gaze which was to Ryusuke. 'Oh…' He held tighter to my hand. I saw Ryusuke leaving.

'I have to go now' I told him, smiling. We kissed passionately until I heard a "ahem" cough. I broke from Eiji and saw Ryusuke

'Were going now'

'Okay' I finished my kiss with Eiji and was dragged by the arm by Ryusuke I saw Eiji's face full of anger. I heard him whisper 'The ultimate band' I'm sure Ryusuke heard because he pulled harder as my arm. Ryusuke whispered to me 'Turn around' I turned and saw Eiji kissing some-other girl.

'I'll be right back' I told Ryusuke, I saw a slight smile. As I stormed up to Eiji and slapped him 'what do you think your doing?' I asked him menacingly.

'I…It wasn't me!'

'Like I'll believe that, who do you think I am? We're over!' I slapped him again, 'We're going Ryusuke' and I stormed out of the club with Ryusuke following.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day I awoke to the sound of Chiba shouting and my phone going off at the same time, I pressed the accept button 'Hello?'

'_Look, Ayane, Babe, last night was nothing, I swear nothing, the girl jumped on me'_

'LEAVE ME ALONE EIJI!' I yelled down the phone 'DON'T YOU GET IT! YOU HAD ONE MORE CHANCE! ONE! AND YOU BLEW IT!'

I hung up on him and got dressed and went outside Ryusuke was at the lake. I went over to him and dipped my bare feet in the river.

'Loud conversation' He commented.

'Eiji trying to make up' I grumbled as I kicked the water 'Asshole'

'Chiba's joining the band as the singer'

'I guessed' I smiled at him. And got up and went for a walk.

All Chiba and Ryusuke did for a while the next day was fish.

'This is lame, man, you sure there's even fish in here' Complained Chiba. As soon as he said that a fish jumped up.

'Pretty Sure'

I went and joined Izumi and Cino her friend in the house, looking at Chiba's Cds. They boys entered the room.

'So hows it going, you guys thought of a name for the band yet?' Izumi said to Ryusuke. I got a text, I looked at it "Please take me back, Eiji " I deleted it and put my phone away. Ryusuke looked curiously at me. The boys turned and looked at Beck, who yawned. Ryusuke got a pen and leaned on the floor scribbling on paper.

'There, how do these look?' I said Ryusuke once he had finished.

I glanced over, they all somehow had Ryusuke's name in. I laughed.

'Well…' Izumi started

'Argh, come one!' Yelled Chiba 'You got to be kidding me! There all named after you! What are you Gods gift of rock?!' He pointed angrily 'Tch'

Ryusuke looked up 'Hey, I'm the one starting this band'

The girls laughed, I not included, because I was Texting Eddie.

'Yeah, all right whatever' said Ryusuke, glancing at the giggling girls 'You decide then' He told them. They all went quiet and thought. I just continued texting. Cino started whispering to Izumi. Chiba groaned in effort 'Beck' he whispered 'Yeah, lets go with Beck' He shouted.

Ryusuke looked up 'Yeah, I don't know…Beck…'

'Hell yeah!' Yelled Chiba again. 'Oh oh oh wait how about blue lightning?' Chiba started getting over the top with names. The day ended quickly and Chiba and the girls left, Chiba still shouting names.

'Hmm, Beck' Mused Ryusuke 'Ayane, you alright?' He came and sat next to me 'I know Eiji was special to you…'

'I thought I could trust him not to do that sort of thing' I Sobbed. Breaking down again.

'Hold up!' Ryusuke put his hands up 'Don't cry, come on' He begged 'Seriously, he obviously wasn't perfect for you then, or didn't value you truly…'

I looked at Ryusuke's soft smiling face.

'Because if he did, he wouldn't do that to you' he told me, Taking my hand 'And if you cry, Eddie's going to kill me' He joked, I laughed as he wiped away my tears 'So no more Tears okay?'

I nodded and hugged Ryusuke 'Thank you, Ray, you are the greatest friend ever' I told him. He shrugged then went to his room.

'Night, Ayane' he told me

'Night' I walked out of Ryusuke's room but not to mine, I went out to meet with Eiji I was upset about the lie Ryusuke believed, I saw Eiji and embraced him 'Come on, I'm meeting someone here' He took my hand and we went into the diner, I saw Taira sitting at a table, we sat at the same Table, Eiji got us drinks.

'Hey' Said Taira

'Hey' I replied quietly

'You're the girl that was shouting at our gig at Eiji right?'

I laughed 'Yeah, sorry about that…'

Eiji came back and sat down

'Thanks for coming' said Taira to Eiji 'Sorry it's so late'

'It's okay, no problem' said Eiji 'I was going to come out tonight anyway' He glanced at me 'so, what is it?'

'It's about the band' Taira said 'I've been giving it some thought, and I've come to a decision'

'Uh?'

'I'm sorry, man, But I think I'm going to go ahead and join Ryusuke's band' Tyra glanced at me, and I swear he winked

'Now hold on Taira, you sure you want to do that? Really?' Said Eiji calmly, but gripping my hand tight.

'All I know is that my gut says this is the way to go, and my gut is so rarely wrong'

'Is there anything, I can say, that'll make you change your mind?'

Taira looked out of the window 'No. it's that thing.'

'What thing?'

'when I play with those guys, I can feel energy, in the air, this amazing chemistry' Taira yet again glanced at me then addressed Eiji 'Eiji, later' He got up and walked out of the diner.

'Look, Eiji, I got to go' I told him. I kissed him then got up to leave, but he held my top so I sat down 'What is it?'

He took a deep breath 'I did kiss that girl and I am now going out with her, I wanted to be honest with you…' SMACK! I had slapped him again. I got up and leaned on the table.

'Make your mind up, Jerk' I stormed out, Tears streaming. I heard him yell 'Dammit!' as I went threw the doors. I saw Taira sitting on a wall outside. 'You okay?' He asked as I went by

'I should have listened to Ryusuke! But I didn't, I told him that Eiji loves me dearly!' I sobbed angrily. 'Well, now you know' Taira told me as Ryusuke came running up to me.

'Maho told me where you went' He breathed angrily 'Come on' He took my hand and we left 'Hey Taira' He smiled at Taira who smiled back

'Ayane, it'll be fine in the end!' He shouted to me as we left.

The next day we had the band members so far in a recording Studio, Tyra kept winking at me, Ryusuke looked happy with what was going on, He was glad to have such an amazing bassist that's for sure. I was in the actual room with them, I'm sort of a backing singer. Beck had been decided on for definite for the band name. I liked it. After practise that day Taira came up to me. 'Hey, Ayane'

'Oh hey, Taira' I smiled at him

'I know you might still be upset about Eiji, but would you consider going out with me? Because the chemistry-'

'Is perfect' I finished for him 'Sure, I will' I smiled at him 'and Ryusuke won't even mind' I laughed.

The next day Taira came over and we were okay for holding hands straight away. It was raining and we were standing around Ryusuke's trashed guitar.

'Oh damn' Said Taira.

'Uh huh' I commented looking at Ryusuke.

'This supposed to be someone's idea of a prank?'

Ryusuke looked mournfully at his guitar.

'We got to call the cops, man' said Todo, our drummer.

'I already know who did it' said Ryusuke

'Its was Eiji' said Taira looking at me

I scoffed 'He's a sore loser' I commented. Ryusuke nodded, Taira put his arm around me.

'The same day the les Paul was stolen?' said Chiba leaning in 'I say that we trash this Eiji's car, some bitch. Lets go find his Jag and bust it up!' Chiba yelled.

'Hm, Prudence' Said Ryusuke, the band members looks at him like he was crazy, I smiled. 'Time to get out Prudence'

'Whose Prudence?' asked Taira

The time came for Beck's first proper gig. 'Have fun!' I told them all. Smiling happily. I couldn't help but remember how Eiji always whispered in my ear "I need luck" and we went off to a cupboard before a show, that's what I like about Taira, he doesn't rush it. I waved to them and went to where Maho was 'Hey Maho' I looked next to her 'and Koyuki' I noted laughing at his strange disguise

'Hey Ayane, wow, big change since you dumped Eiji'

'And started going out with Taira' I laughed

'Wow, seriously, Ryusuke didn't tell me'

'Well he has been busy with the band'

'Oh yeah, suppose'

'I'm going to the front, have fun!' I told them winking then I went to fight my way to the front of the crowd. They started and totally rocked out, more than I usually do, almost like I do at Dying breed concerts.

After the gig and everyone had gone, I jumped on to the stage and gave them all a hug 'You guys totally rock!' I told them.

'Oh we know' Said Chiba 'HUH!' He punched the air.

Taira laughed and put his arm around me 'I was a bit shocked though' I said turning my head towards Taira, I looked serious, or tried my best to.

'What?'

'I was upset you had a shirt on' I laughed, and put my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine. Ryusuke smiled at me, then flicked his phone open and dialled a number and put it to Taira ear 'Its Eddie, you need permission, man' Ryusuke told him, Taira took the phone. I heard a faint _'Hello?' _From Eddie.

'Hey, I'm Taira, The bassist for Beck, Ryusuke's new band' Taira said.

'_Beck?'_ I heard him laugh _'Oh okay, go on'_

'Well, I was wondering if I could date your lovely sister' Taira looked over to me and winked, I laughed and I heard Eddie laugh.

'_I bet Ray put you up to this, yeah course as long as you don't hurt her ya'know? Better manners than the red haired guy' _Eddie's phone voice said

Taira laughed again 'Yeah, Ryusuke did put me up to this, I won't, I bet, Thanks Eddie'

'Bye' clicks. Taira looked at me. 'He didn't like Eiji did him?'

I laughed and shook my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later Chiba came over and went fishing and some girls came over, they had seen the gig and complemented Chiba, he was happy, they were quite pretty. I leaned on the door. 'Hey ray, we got to talk' Maho arrived 'Right now' she looked angry. Ryusuke looked up. 'What the hell? Whats got your panties in a wind all of a sudden' The girls jumped up to Ryusuke, fan girl city, 'Hey Ryusuke I heard you came from America' I tuned out and Followed Maho into the house. She went out 'Yeah so yesterday I was looking for that mail order thing and I found this' she said.

'Found what?'

She carried out a Guitar case, and my mind clicked immediately. 'Look' she set it on the floor and opened it, and I had guessed correctly, Ryusuke leaned down and examined it, he then gasped out loud. 'Here it is' Maho started 'the L48 Eddie gave you'

'So then…the one I gave Koyuki was…' He started

Maho got up 'that was the L48 knock off you got back in Queys, dope'

Ryusuke dropped the bucket. Then stepped back 'but that means…' he said strained. He stepped back again and fell in the water. The girls screamed in terror, but Chiba shouted 'Yeah! You find that fish and you kick its ass'

Maho phoned Koyuki and we decided to meet up us being me, Maho, Ryusuke and Koyuki. Maho went earlier to soften him up, I laughed when she said that, can't really blame me, and we entered the café and immediately spotted them. We stood behind Koyuki. Koyuki stood up, as Ryusuke smiled at him. He ran out shouting 'Sorry' before we could explain. 'Well, Maho you did explain it to him right?' asked Ryusuke

'Of course' she replied. Looking at the door.

A few nights later Beck had another gig, this time I sat at the back, I looked to my left and I saw none other than my ex boyfriend Eiji, I got off the chair and made to go to where Taira was, then I thought no, I'll stay near Eiji and see what happens, Eiji came up to me. 'I hear you're going out with Taira now' he told me.

'Yup'

'Do you love him?'

'Very much'

'I miss you'

'You always want what you don't have' I told him walking away.

The lights went off, and the band came on, lights shining. Chiba started singing and jumping around the stage. Eiji followed me 'I broke up with that girl, I missed you'

I smiled at Taira.

'Come on, you know can't resist'

I ignored him

'Ayane, come on babe, you love me really'

I turned 'Really? After what you did to me? I think not'

'But…Ayane, we were-'

'Meant for each other? Yeah of course we were'

I left Eiji alone in that part of the audience, I got barrier and winked at Taira.

After the show, I told Ryusuke and Taira what happened, they were proud of me. We went home and the girls from before came ad told us of a strange dog, almost like Beck, but wasn't Beck. Ryusuke told them he looked nothing like Beck and went outside, I followed 'its Sykes's dog right?'

He nodded and burnt it. When it burnt to his hand he threw it away. The girls went and I and Ryusuke were on our own. 'I was proud when you didn't return to Eiji'

'Thought you might, going to go sleep now, night' I left him for my sleep then.

It was a spring day and Ryusuke and I went for a walk to the rehearsal for beck . We ran into Koyuki 'Hey Ryusuke.'

'Wassup.' Ryusuke looked to the side 'Your guitar?'

'Yeah, it's a white falcon'

'Damn, White falcon is about as good as it gets' Ray smiled

'So…where you headed?'

'Rehearsal at the studio, want to come?'

'Sure' Nodded Koyuki.

We walked to the studio and everyone was already there. I went over to Taira. Ray tuned his guitar 'Let's jump in guys we don't have much time. Koyuki you ready?'

'What me?'

'Why not?'

Ryusuke did a riff to start everyone off. Koyuki joined in part way through, he was an awesome guitarist.

Taira and I went out for something to eat afterwards. We entered the restaurant laughing; he held the door open for me and everything. We sat down at a table, and as Taira went to get drinks, I looked to my right smiling, and saw none other than Eiji and Manabu talking. I quickly dropped my gaze to the table, Taira returned and looked right then leaned to me and said 'did he say anything?'

I shook my head and took the drink and took a sip. We began talking. Taira took my hand over the table. I saw him glance right and I noticed Eiji was looking at me yet still talking to Manabu. Taira stood up after we'd finished drinks 'Let's go somewhere else for food'

We left. Someone grabbed my hand as I left. I didn't turn just yanked it out of their grasp and put my hand into Taira's.

We went to practice again. I sat in the corner nearest Taira. I looked at Ryusuke and Koyuki, They were having fun. After wards we went to a café. Taira sat with his arm around me. 'I'm seeing it, but don't believe it' Tiara said.

'What?' replied Ray.

Todo but in 'Koyuki's getting awful chummy with your sis dude'

'Get real' replied Ray.

'I mean', continued Taira it's Koyuki, no way, the girl might as well be hanging with Ayumi, Anyway' turned to Todo 'You ever listen to Any new order?'

'Dude Joy Division sucks' Todo told him

'Burn'

I looked at Ryusuke, who was watching Koyuki and Maho. On the way back with Ray and Koyuki ray gave Koyuki a condom…'Oh my god, Ray' I told him, disapproving myself this time. We left as Koyuki called.

'How could you do that he's a kid?'

'I gave one to Taira' He told me as if it was a remark about the weather

'Ryusuke! You Idiot!' I hit him then straightened

'Joke, Eddie would murder me'

I hit him again.

Another practice, a kid from Koyuki's school came. I introduced myself 'Hey, I'm Ayane Lee, Whats your name?'

'Yuji Sakuri, call me Saku…Do you mean Ayane Lee as in Eddie Lee out of Dying Breed's sister'

I nodded

'Wow'

'Hey guys lets go' Said Ray, and we had to shut up.

Taira left part way through. He beckoned for me to follow. Maho was outside 'Got some news, Ryusuke thinks the band needs something else, he's planning on making Koyuki a member of the band'

I told Taira I'd better go back inside and he just nodded. I went inside. Then got my coat and ran up to Taira 'Just got my coat' I smiled at him and went on his arm. We went outside.

'What do you think of Ryusuke's decision?' I asked, he shrugged.

'I don't know really' he paused 'let's talk about something else'

I thought a moment. 'Come with me' I took his hand and took him to a secret alley Eiji and I found one time, of course I didn't tell him how I found it. I pressed him against the wall 'If your not tell me, but I'm ready' I told Taira. Taira looked at me.

'Have I ever told you why I wanted to go out with you?' he asked

'No' I shook my head.

'Your clever, Funny, Gorgeous-'

'I don't want a list of how fabulous I am' I blushed looking at the floor

He laughed and lifted my head 'and the time you first came to my gig I knew I'd want you and when I heard you slap Eiji…I was happy and-'

I cut him short, I began kissing him, I stopped and put a finger to his lips 'Shut up and kiss me' I saw him smile and we began kissing again, it was passionate, my first ever kiss with Taira was perfect and so was the moment. He broke away and breathed a single word 'wow'

'I know…' I was every bit as taken aback as he was. He held me tight.

'You are fantastic, Ayane' he breathed again 'I love you'

I shrugged and broke away, my phone went I picked it up.

'_Ayane, please believe what I said at the concert'_

'Don't you get it Eiji, I don't want you anymore'

'_but-'_

'Leave me alone, do I have to say it again?'

I hung up. 'Taira shall we go back inside' I told him. He nodded and took my hand. We were laughing as we entered the room. I winked at Maho on the way in.

Beck had another gig a later night; I met up with Koyuki and Saku there and we totally rocked out. I fought my way to the front as I usually do at a gig. Taira was topless today. Afterwards we went to a café as we always do.

'What, I paid for the studio last time' Ryusuke told the group, I only just tuned in.

'Don't pull that crap!' yelled Chiba 'you still owe me 60 thousand yen, you mooch'

'Don't forget about the van' Interrupted Taira 'how are we going to pay for the safety inspection'

Me and Taira locked gazes for second then turned away; I'm just going to say it was a _very _passionate kiss that night.

'I don't have anymore money this month' Ray told Chiba

'Well I don't either!' retorted Chiba

'Calm down' Taira broke in 'Lets not do anything stupid, bands break up for this'

'Fine, if were going to do this, we need to figure out how to bring in more people' Chiba thought aloud.

'That's going to be tough' Taira said

'Always is' comments Ray 'Any ideas?'

There were a few grumbles ''Why don't we just find some money somewhere'

'I got to go' Todo got up and left.

'Hey Todo, don't forget about the flyers' smiled Ryusuke

'No problem, I'll do it'

Taira put his arm around me and began talking to Ryusuke.

I think I fell asleep on Taira's shoulder because I awoke the next day in his house with his coat over me.

A woman arrived 'Hello, dear you must be Ayane' she smiled at me, I was confused until Taira appeared 'Ma, can you leave us please'

'Sure, sure' the woman left. I then noticed Taira was only wearing shorts.

'Morning' He smiled

'Oh…Morning' I told him, yawning.

He squatted down next to me and stroked my hair 'I'll need to take you back to Ray's soon' he told me, Kissing my forehead. I nodded, and swung my legs out of bed.

'Let's go' I told him. He laughed.

'Breakfast first, Homemade by me' He told me lifting me off the sofa and taking me into the kitchen, a bowl of cereal was on the table. I laughed. 'Awh babe you shouldn't have' I kissed him, and ate the cereal. Taira watched me from across the table.

'Okay now we can go' Taira told me. He walked me to Ray's

'Oh hey Taira' Ray greeted him 'And Ayane' Hen nodded at me.

I hugged Taira 'Thank you' He waved and left.

I smiled after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Two days later Chiba came over and went fishing and some girls came over, they had seen the gig and complemented Chiba, he was happy, they were quite pretty. I leaned on the door. 'Hey ray, we got to talk' Maho arrived 'Right now' she looked angry. Ryusuke looked up. 'What the hell? Whats got your panties in a wind all of a sudden' The girls jumped up to Ryusuke, fan girl city, 'Hey Ryusuke I heard you came from America' I tuned out and Followed Maho into the house. She went out 'Yeah so yesterday I was looking for that mail order thing and I found this' she said.

'Found what?'

She carried out a Guitar case, and my mind clicked immediately. 'Look' she set it on the floor and opened it, and I had guessed correctly, Ryusuke leaned down and examined it, he then gasped out loud. 'Here it is' Maho started 'the L48 Eddie gave you'

'So then…the one I gave Koyuki was…' He started

Maho got up 'that was the L48 knock off you got back in Queys, dope'

Ryusuke dropped the bucket. Then stepped back 'but that means…' he said strained. He stepped back again and fell in the water. The girls screamed in terror, but Chiba shouted 'Yeah! You find that fish and you kick its ass'

Maho phoned Koyuki and we decided to meet up us being me, Maho, Ryusuke and Koyuki. Maho went earlier to soften him up, I laughed when she said that, can't really blame me, and we entered the café and immediately spotted them. We stood behind Koyuki. Koyuki stood up, as Ryusuke smiled at him. He ran out shouting 'Sorry' before we could explain. 'Well, Maho you did explain it to him right?' asked Ryusuke

'Of course' she replied. Looking at the door.

A few nights later Beck had another gig, this time I sat at the back, I looked to my left and I saw none other than my ex boyfriend Eiji, I got off the chair and made to go to where Taira was, then I thought no, I'll stay near Eiji and see what happens, Eiji came up to me. 'I hear you're going out with Taira now' he told me.

'Yup'

'Do you love him?'

'Very much'

'I miss you'

'You always want what you don't have' I told him walking away.

The lights went off, and the band came on, lights shining. Chiba started singing and jumping around the stage. Eiji followed me 'I broke up with that girl, I missed you'

I smiled at Taira.

'Come on, you know can't resist'

I ignored him

'Ayane, come on babe, you love me really'

I turned 'Really? After what you did to me? I think not'

'But…Ayane, we were-'

'Meant for each other? Yeah of course we were'

I left Eiji alone in that part of the audience, I got barrier and winked at Taira.

After the show, I told Ryusuke and Taira what happened, they were proud of me. We went home and the girls from before came ad told us of a strange dog, almost like Beck, but wasn't Beck. Ryusuke told them he looked nothing like Beck and went outside, I followed 'its Sykes's dog right?'

He nodded and burnt it. When it burnt to his hand he threw it away. The girls went and I and Ryusuke were on our own. 'I was proud when you didn't return to Eiji'

'Thought you might, going to go sleep now, night' I left him for my sleep then.

It was a spring day and Ryusuke and I went for a walk to the rehearsal for beck . We ran into Koyuki 'Hey Ryusuke.'

'Wassup.' Ryusuke looked to the side 'Your guitar?'

'Yeah, it's a white falcon'

'Damn, White falcon is about as good as it gets' Ray smiled

'So…where you headed?'

'Rehearsal at the studio, want to come?'

'Sure' Nodded Koyuki.

We walked to the studio and everyone was already there. I went over to Taira. Ray tuned his guitar 'Let's jump in guys we don't have much time. Koyuki you ready?'

'What me?'

'Why not?'

Ryusuke did a riff to start everyone off. Koyuki joined in part way through, he was an awesome guitarist.

Taira and I went out for something to eat afterwards. We entered the restaurant laughing; he held the door open for me and everything. We sat down at a table, and as Taira went to get drinks, I looked to my right smiling, and saw none other than Eiji and Manabu talking. I quickly dropped my gaze to the table, Taira returned and looked right then leaned to me and said 'did he say anything?'

I shook my head and took the drink and took a sip. We began talking. Taira took my hand over the table. I saw him glance right and I noticed Eiji was looking at me yet still talking to Manabu. Taira stood up after we'd finished drinks 'Let's go somewhere else for food'

We left. Someone grabbed my hand as I left. I didn't turn just yanked it out of their grasp and put my hand into Taira's.

We went to practice again. I sat in the corner nearest Taira. I looked at Ryusuke and Koyuki, They were having fun. After wards we went to a café. Taira sat with his arm around me. 'I'm seeing it, but don't believe it' Tiara said.

'What?' replied Ray.

Todo but in 'Koyuki's getting awful chummy with your sis dude'

'Get real' replied Ray.

'I mean', continued Taira it's Koyuki, no way, the girl might as well be hanging with Ayumi, Anyway' turned to Todo 'You ever listen to Any new order?'

'Dude Joy Division sucks' Todo told him

'Burn'

I looked at Ryusuke, who was watching Koyuki and Maho. On the way back with Ray and Koyuki ray gave Koyuki a condom…'Oh my god, Ray' I told him, disapproving myself this time. We left as Koyuki called.

'How could you do that he's a kid?'

'I gave one to Taira' He told me as if it was a remark about the weather

'Ryusuke! You Idiot!' I hit him then straightened

'Joke, Eddie would murder me'

I hit him again.

Another practice, a kid from Koyuki's school came. I introduced myself 'Hey, I'm Ayane Lee, Whats your name?'

'Yuji Sakuri, call me Saku…Do you mean Ayane Lee as in Eddie Lee out of Dying Breed's sister'

I nodded

'Wow'

'Hey guys lets go' Said Ray, and we had to shut up.

Taira left part way through. He beckoned for me to follow. Maho was outside 'Got some news, Ryusuke thinks the band needs something else, he's planning on making Koyuki a member of the band'

I told Taira I'd better go back inside and he just nodded. I went inside. Then got my coat and ran up to Taira 'Just got my coat' I smiled at him and went on his arm. We went outside.

'What do you think of Ryusuke's decision?' I asked, he shrugged.

'I don't know really' he paused 'let's talk about something else'

I thought a moment. 'Come with me' I took his hand and took him to a secret alley Eiji and I found one time, of course I didn't tell him how I found it. I pressed him against the wall 'If your not tell me, but I'm ready' I told Taira. Taira looked at me.

'Have I ever told you why I wanted to go out with you?' he asked

'No' I shook my head.

'Your clever, Funny, Gorgeous-'

'I don't want a list of how fabulous I am' I blushed looking at the floor

He laughed and lifted my head 'and the time you first came to my gig I knew I'd want you and when I heard you slap Eiji…I was happy and-'

I cut him short, I began kissing him, I stopped and put a finger to his lips 'Shut up and kiss me' I saw him smile and we began kissing again, it was passionate, my first ever kiss with Taira was perfect and so was the moment. He broke away and breathed a single word 'wow'

'I know…' I was every bit as taken aback as he was. He held me tight.

'You are fantastic, Ayane' he breathed again 'I love you'

I shrugged and broke away, my phone went I picked it up.

'_Ayane, please believe what I said at the concert'_

'Don't you get it Eiji, I don't want you anymore'

'_but-'_

'Leave me alone, do I have to say it again?'

I hung up. 'Taira shall we go back inside' I told him. He nodded and took my hand. We were laughing as we entered the room. I winked at Maho on the way in.

Beck had another gig a later night; I met up with Koyuki and Saku there and we totally rocked out. I fought my way to the front as I usually do at a gig. Taira was topless today. Afterwards we went to a café as we always do.

'What, I paid for the studio last time' Ryusuke told the group, I only just tuned in.

'Don't pull that crap!' yelled Chiba 'you still owe me 60 thousand yen, you mooch'

'Don't forget about the van' Interrupted Taira 'how are we going to pay for the safety inspection'

Me and Taira locked gazes for second then turned away; I'm just going to say it was a _very _passionate kiss that night.

'I don't have anymore money this month' Ray told Chiba

'Well I don't either!' retorted Chiba

'Calm down' Taira broke in 'Lets not do anything stupid, bands break up for this'

'Fine, if were going to do this, we need to figure out how to bring in more people' Chiba thought aloud.

'That's going to be tough' Taira said

'Always is' comments Ray 'Any ideas?'

There were a few grumbles ''Why don't we just find some money somewhere'

'I got to go' Todo got up and left.

'Hey Todo, don't forget about the flyers' smiled Ryusuke

'No problem, I'll do it'

Taira put his arm around me and began talking to Ryusuke.

I think I fell asleep on Taira's shoulder because I awoke the next day in his house with his coat over me.

A woman arrived 'Hello, dear you must be Ayane' she smiled at me, I was confused until Taira appeared 'Ma, can you leave us please'

'Sure, sure' the woman left. I then noticed Taira was only wearing shorts.

'Morning' He smiled

'Oh…Morning' I told him, yawning.

He squatted down next to me and stroked my hair 'I'll need to take you back to Ray's soon' he told me, Kissing my forehead. I nodded, and swung my legs out of bed.

'Let's go' I told him. He laughed.

'Breakfast first, Homemade by me' He told me lifting me off the sofa and taking me into the kitchen, a bowl of cereal was on the table. I laughed. 'Awh babe you shouldn't have' I kissed him, and ate the cereal. Taira watched me from across the table.

'Okay now we can go' Taira told me. He walked me to Ray's

'Oh hey Taira' Ray greeted him 'And Ayane' Hen nodded at me.

I hugged Taira 'Thank you' He waved and left.

I smiled after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day I went to visit the venue where my brother and band would be playing. I was tuning around the Chairs, arms spread, acting like and Aeroplane when Eiji turned up, he waved 'Ayane!' He smiled and came over to me 'Great to see you, How've you been?'

'Good thanks' I shifted on my feet 'You?'

'Great thanks, the CD we made was awesome and it…it reminded me of how much I love you'

'Oh Eiji, I'm-'

'With, Taira but you still want Ray; remember "you always want what you can't have"?'

'But Eiji…' I thought how to phrase this as Eiji took my hand

'Ayane, I love you' He kissed it.

'I have to go!' I told him running away to where Eddie was.

'Eddie' I said knocking and entering the room 'Can we talk?' I looked up and saw the band and the manager, important meeting. 'I'll be back later then'

'No, no, Ayane sit down' Eddie beckoned me in. 'So, this band are they any good?'

'Of course Eddie!' said the manager 'Trust me these people are the next big thing here'

'Don't be such a skeez, Kevin' said Eddie 'Mark what do you think?' he looked over to Mark.

'Yeah sure, they can play with us IF we like them in sound check'

'Come on, this is Business guys'

'Right, so what are they called?' Eddie asked

'Belle Ame, cool huh, it means beautiful soul in French'

I looked up, my eyes wide open. My ex that just told me he still loved me is going to be playing alongside my brother.

'Hey Jim don't film me!' Kevin turned to Jim holding up a camera right in Kevin's face.

'Whats the problem this is great stuff' Jim counter acted

The two of them started fighting 'So Ayane what was it?' Eddie said turning to me.

'Can we go outside?' I fidgeted.

'Sure, Jim don't follow'

Jim nodded as we went outside.

'What is it?'

'Belle Ame's guitarist is my ex boyfriend, the red haired one'

'Uh huh'

'And just before I came here, he was at the stands aswell and he told me he still loved me and kissed my hand but I don't love him anymore' I said that in the speed of Eddie's slowest car (which is fast) yet Eddie still got it, he got my shoulders.

'WHAT!?'

Jim came out 'Brothers sister bonding going on here, Ayane Lee is Eddie's younger sister, but is unfortunately taken' He said to us for the camera

'Jim' I moaned. 'Don't'

'She gets angry quickly and her current boyfriend is-'

'GET LOST JIM!' I roared at him, Eddie and he laughed and Jim left.

'Was that all?' Eddie asked.

I nodded 'Sure, I'll go now, see you at the show'

I met up with everyone at the door 'Hey guys' I waved.

'Were on Eddie's guest list' Ray told the door girl 'there are seven of us, and one is his sister so we have to get in'

'Okay, I just need you to sign in, please' the girl told us.

'You didn't need to add me I signed in at ten in the morning!' I whispered in his ear.

We went in after the signing in. Everyone was excited about tonight's gig and soon it was the start. I stayed close to Taira, I couldn't see so he lifted me up on his shoulders. Everything went dark and then the stage lights flashed on, and Eddie started showing off, playing with his teeth, they started and Taira and I rocked out, the song finished with the crowd still screaming. Eddie took the mike and started introducing the band playing with them. He called Eiji Kimura and I panicked and fell of Taira's shoulders. Crashing on the floor 'I'm fine' I told Taira, Who shook his head and put me on his shoulders again. Eiji walked on the stage but then, Mark started telling him that his band sucked. Mark was holding Eiji's guitar flaming. I couldn't help feel bad for Eiji, his beloved guitar. 'Also, you just don't treat girls like her like that' Mark told him.

'I –'

'AYANE LEE YOU IDIOT! YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH US? HUH? WELL SHOW SOME CURTESY FOR EDDIE'S LITTLE SISTER!'

'Get me down Taira, Please before he-'

'LOOK AT HER' Pointed Mark, to the only blue haired girl in the whole crowd. Me. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU LEAD HER TO BELEIVE YOU LOVED HER'

'Now' I demanded

Taira let me down. As Mark muttered something else before he threw Eiji's guitar of stage. The lights found Koyuki and Mark told him to get on the stage. He got on the stage and found the mike opened his mouth and sung terribly for a bit. 'Nerve's' I whispered to Taira who was still in shock. He stopped and everyone laughed.

'YOU CAN DO IT KOYUKI!' I yelled 'NERVE'S WILL GO AWAY THINK ABOUT THE TIME YOU SUNG IT FIRST!'

Mark nodded at Koyuki who turned back to the mike and then sung perfectly. I could imagine how Koyuki felt, singing along with his favourite band in front of a crowd. Taira took my hand as he sung. Ryusuke appeared on my other side and took my other hand. I wriggled out of Ray's hand 'Talk to me about it after' I told him.

I told Taira I'd catch up with him later.

'Why did you take my hand Ray' I asked him once we were in a private place.

'Because, I just remembered in high school' He started 'you know, Eddie was ill so you hung out with me the whole day and when I asked you why you were you said "I don't want you to be lonely" and then hummed that song, as Eddie had wrote it already'

I nodded. 'Ray, I'm happy with Taira, I love Taira, I-'

'You still want me though' He finished, wasn't what I was going to say.

'You've been to talking to Eddie' I confirmed 'I'm going to kill him'

Ryusuke laughed 'I need to get this out now'

Then something unexpected in unison 'I love you' Unison. Ray and I at the same time admitted our love for each other. I covered my mouth and made to run but Ray caught me 'I was broken when you denied me that night after practice, so I thought if I make you jealous…'

'Bad move' I told him

'I know, then you met Eiji and went out with him, I had an excuse to be angry then when I quit serial momma' he paused 'Then Taira, you were closer to me but the pain never went, It never did, be-' He never finished because I had flung my arms around him and put my lips on his. Passionate was with Taira, heart attack happy was with Ryusuke.

I broke apart 'I don't need to know all this but it helps Ray' I smiled and looked to the side, Eddie was leaning against the wall smiling.

'So Eddie' I heard 'What did you want to show me' It was Taira's voice.

'Nothing' whispered Eddie 'My sister loves you a lot' he winked at us and directed Taira away.

'Bye Ray, If Taira find out then I'm over with everything and moving back to America'

Ray nodded as I ran of to find Taira.

The week after we went to Remedy bar. Taira and I had our own table. Whilst everyone else talked. Eddie entered the bar. Eddie saw me and smiled and motioned to go outside.

'I'll be right back babe okay' I told Taira kissing him. On my way out I passed Maho and Toshida laughing together. I went outside.

'You're supposed to have moved on right?' I asked

'Yeah but I never told you why I told Ray you still like him' he replied

'I don't need a reason Eddie, seriously, I don't' I paused 'hated Mark mentioning me though when he burnt Eiji's Stratocaster'

Eddie nodded 'I told him not do that that, he think of you as a sister too, the whole band does'

I laughed 'right, because that's logical'

Eddie left and I ran into the bar again, and found Taira.

Back at Ray's we were talking, laughing and looking at music. He found the CD I made with Eiji and listened to it 'Come on, the singing's good but guitar…'

'You would say that though, Ray, you despise Eiji' I laughed as he put his arm around me as he listened.

'Why are you like that?' he asked

'Like what?'

'Get into tricky love situations'

'I don't know…Look I'm tired, G'night Ray' I left.

New years came quickly. I was amazed a whole year and I lost a boyfriend and gained…well two boyfriends…I felt bad on Taira not knowing, and I thought I should tell him, that's my new year's resolution, Tell Taira about me and Ray.

I was at the house with Ryusuke and Eddie for new years, Eddie came over and we caught up for old time's sake. Eddie left at eleven though because of a gig he had the next day. Ryusuke and I waited until it was exactly twelve and then dived into the pond together, holding hands, and surfaced kissing.

The band arrived and I was soaking wet. Our story was Ray pushed me in and I pulled him in with me. Pretty believable if you ask me. Taira and I sat near each other. I won't tell him on new years, were my thoughts, It'd be cruel.

A recording company wanted to hear our demo tape, Chiba screamed and punched air. Ray smiled; I could tell he was pleased. Taira and I kissed.

'That's great guys!' I told them all. Smiling. Taira and I went outside to talk; we sat on the edge of the large pond that I jump in with Ray before they came over. It didn't feel right anymore, Taira and I, I should have ignored Ryusuke's speech about him being jealous, I should have ignored my brother telling me how Ryusuke loves me, because I've ruined a relationship of trust with my sin. We kissed passionately, and I fell in the pond, Taira took of his top and dived in to get me. We laughed but to me it was the same as before. Everyone heard the splash so they rushed outside.

'Whoa Taira, getting a bit over the top I know its new years and all but come on!' Chiba shouted. Taira laughed and we climbed out of the pond soaking wet. They had to go after that I waved to Taira as he left, feeling that I definitely ruined something beautiful.

'What was that about?' Asked Ryusuke.

'I think I need to stop living here'

'You're going to move to a hotel?'

'No Ray' I looked at him 'Back home, America'

Ray stayed silent 'I understand,'

'I've ruined our relationship, Taira and I doesn't work out for me anymore' I paused 'If you had …no I'm not going to blame you for my own problem' I went inside and fell asleep in my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next night I began to feel more attached to Taira again, because of what I told Ryusuke. We were sat in a circle trying to figure out how much recording a CD will cost. The day after that Ray went out somewhere. I put on the CD Eiji gave me and listened to it fully for the first time. A crystal clear voice started the song of. In tune and perfect. I wondered who had recorded with Eiji, and then I remembered. That crystal clear voice was me. I sung with him and we made a demo CD as a couple. Eiji Kimura and Ayane Lee. Together Forever was the first song,

'_We will be together forever, no matter what people say, your smile makes me tumble and fall again' _rang out of the CD player. Then Eiji joined in with guitar. The song continued, and I curled up in a ball and cried. I heard the front door open and close and someone trudged into the living room as mine and Eiji's voice rang out _'And I will hold on to you, to the end' _

'Ayane?' said the voice. I looked up, and there he was. Eiji Kimura.

'Eiji? What are you doing here?' I asked, wiping away my tears

'Sneaking into your house to talk to you'

'Oh' I looked down 'Sorry about Mark' I mumbled 'Eddie told him not to mention me but…'

'Sorry Ayane' He kneeled next to me 'I really am, I know about Taira and Ray though, I saw Ray take your hand with Taira on the other side.'

I gasped. 'No…' I groaned 'this is it I'm moving to America' I stood up and moved to try and pack my bag, but Eiji took my hand 'Ayane, Talk to me later' He let go and left. I switched off my CD player and sat in silence. When Ryusuke returned I didn't tell him about Eiji appearing in our house, just acted like normal.

The next day, Taira, Ryusuke and I went to see Koyuki at his school's cultural festival. Taira and I were linked in arms, smiling and laughing. It felt better. We went around with Ryusuke behind, girls pointed and giggled at the two handsome men, as we went past all the stalls 'Ciel bleu' I told them 'the name of the band' I looked at the band names on a list 'Ciel bleu, blue skies in French'

'Wow, who'd have thought them being romantics' Ray interjected

'Tanabe came up with it, the singer they have' I told them, as we were ushered into the Gym where the bands were playing. We sat at the back and listened to the crap bands that were on first. Masaru Hyodo's group went on second to last.

'Those guys are too good for High school' Taira said now stood up.

Ciel Bleu went on last, I stood up for their performance, and it interested me more. They didn't even play anything and the whole crowd was booing them off. They weren't even on the stage yet, they trudged on to the stage, singerless. Ryusuke got up and left.

'shut the hell up!' I heard Ray's voice projected. Ray was stood on a box at the back 'Listen all of you; this is the first and last chance you'll ever have, to hear Koyuki perform in a crap-ass gym'

'If that's not motivation for Koyuki, I don't know what is' I told Taira as Saku started a drum solo. Ray returned.

'Come on Taira, let's get nearer' I told him, he shook his head.

'Your loss' I told him skipping a bit away from them and breaking into dance, as the guitar came in and Koyuki sung. The song finished, I thought Koyuki did well for a song like that singing wise. I returned to Taira 'Should have joined the dancing' I told him. He shrugged. Ciel bleu won the competition. I went out back to see Masaru get beaten up. School life sucks I thought as I walked away from the action to where Taira was.

The next day Ray and Koyuki went fishing to talk, I think it's about Maho and Koyuki. I didn't pay attention really I was too busy singing and making up new songs.

Koyuki went of to find Maho afterwards. The band came and I immediately stopped singing and ran up to Taira. Saku showed Ryusuke a newspaper whilst Chiba complained about Koyuki not being at practice. Everyone went home as it was late.

The day after they came over again, Ryusuke sat rereading the article in the paper I hadn't had a chance to read yet, about one of Eddie's ex's. Whilst he talked to the band I sang indoors away from everyone. They came indoors quietly; I had my back to the door so I couldn't see. I heard a shuffling so I stopped singing and turned around. I saw them all there, staring at me. I blushed and almost ran out of the room but kept my cool 'Oh hey guys, I didn't here you come in' I smiled at Taira and hugged him 'Warn me next time, okay?'

They nodded, they had the look of wanting to say something but didn't.

'I'll get some drinks' I told them walking out of the room.

The next day Chiba and Ryusuke got into an argument about lyrics, they wanted the record label to accept them but they turned down the CD.

'Not an album, the album one the record company can't ignore' Ray told them. 'Ayane' He turned to me sat on a chair 'some of the songs you will sing on'

'Urm…'

'We all decided' Taira told me encouragingly

'Well' I looked at everyone, 'go on then'

'We've got a song to learn that someone wrote'

He handed it out, I saw the lyrics. I stood up immediately 'No, Ryusuke, not this song' I told him running to get them back 'No' I had them all and hid them in my bag.

'Why not, babe?' Asked Taira

'Because I don't want you to' I told him sticking my tongue out then running to go burn all of the sheets of paper.

The next week I went with Taira to meet up with everyone.

'I tell you Ryusuke is a perfectionist, he's going to die a lonely old man' Chiba told everyone as Koyuki appeared sneezing. We went inside and covered him in a blanket, Chiba measured his temperature. I t was 39 degrees.

'Damn' commented Chiba

'No way he could handle an all nighter' interacted Saku

'Yeah probably kill him' Chiba said.

He tried to tell us he was okay, we let him then.

We went to practise; Koyuki struggled the whole night though, poor kid.

Koyuki got his guitar bit messed up and Ryusuke started shouting at him. Ryusuke was seriously feeling upset at that time, about everything, he was possibly too passionate about the band.

Winter came and the album was complete, I still hadn't told Taira and nothing really exciting happened. We sat at home and listened to the CD. Chiba started crying, Saku bobbed his head. Taira hugged me tight, Ray read his book and Koyuki listened intently.

Snow started to fall; my first kiss was in the snow with a guy from America in our school. He was nice and cared for me, treated me right, I hear he's already married from Eddie; he was two years above me and my first kiss.

Winter went and I still hadn't told Taira, I saw the cherry blossoms on the trees and knew today was the day; I called him up to meet up. I brought Ryusuke to hide in the shadows in case it goes badly.

'Hey Taira' I greeted him as he ran up to me sitting on the edge of the lake.

'Hey babe' He sat down next to me 'what did you want to tell me?'

I gulped 'Well, you see' I looked at my fingers 'I'm sort of going out with Ryusuke as well as you…' I looked at him after a deep breath, Taira stood up

'What?'

'Please sit down, here the rest' I told him pulling on his sleeve

He sat down.

'Ever since I met Ryusuke, I've fancied him, I gave up after I knew he didn't want me then he met Eiji after I moved back here with him and Eiji and I got on well so I started dating him forgetting about Ray' I took a breath 'then he quit Serial Momma and met you, I fell in love with you forgetting Ray once more, and you asked me out so I was happy more than anything…then after the Dying breed show Ryusuke took me away from everyone and told me about how he felt. He told me he loved me and I accidently blurted out I loved him…and…and we kissed, and I've sorted been seeing him, but after I told him I couldn't stand the cheating on you, it sort of settled'

I looked at him, I felt my eyes fill up with tears; this wasn't how I wanted everything to be. Taira stood up.

'Is that all?'

I nodded, He pulled me up and hugged me tight 'Ayane, you are so fragile and fall in love way too easily' his words were choked 'But whoever you fall in love with I'll still be here if you need someone again' He told me.

'Taira, I'm sorry' I cried 'I love you more than anything!'

'Shh, it's okay, don't cry, I forgive you' He hugged me tight.

I looked up from Taira's shoulder and saw Ryusuke stood behind us, arms in pockets staring at the floor, our gazes met and he ran off quietly.

At practice everything was okay, Beck practiced so hard, it was cute to see them all trying desperately. After practice, Koyuki was telling them about his guitar. They're going shopping later 'Hey Ayane and I will tag along later' Taira told them. Taira and walked into a guitar shop later on, 'Show off' we said in unison as Ryusuke finished as solo. 'That's was weird' I told Taira 'Lets not do that again'

Taira and Takuno talked. Koyuki had gone so we went to find him. Well Taira and Ryusuke travelled along the shop nearer the front.

'So your Taira's new bird' Said Takuno.

'Ayane did you see him leave?' asked Ray

'Nope' I told them walking up to them. I spun around 'But I think he's over there' I told them pointing to the kid staring at fenders. We went over to them. He liked the Yellow Fender Telecaster.

I went off to look at the Stratocasters. The other assistant asked me if I want to buy it.

'Can I see if we mesh?' I asked he nodded and handed me the Guitar. I sat on a stool and started playing a song I had written the day before. I closed my eyes and played. I wrote it after I told Taira. I stopped 'It's good, how much again?' I said looking up, Taira was there. 'Babe, when did you get so good?' he asked.

'Oh, the times of being alone in the house, Ryusuke's a crap teacher' I laughed and put the Strat. down.

'Can I get it tomorrow?' I asked the assistant 'Left my money at home'

'Sure' the assistant said as we trudged out.

That Eddie called. Someone had sent him bullets my immediate words 'EDDIE GET OUT OF THERE IF YOU GET KILLED I WON'T HAVE ANYONE!!' I thought them. Not out loud. 'Give me the phone' I told Ray he passed it to me.

'HEY! EDDIE! IF YOU GET MURDERED-'

'_Ayane, calm down, it'll be fine, and remember you get everything if I go so-'_

'No I don't your guitars go to a museum'

I heard a laugh _'See you soon sister' _click

Later on he called again,

'God, Eddie! You alright, man?' asked Ray

'Tell him to move and make sure no one knows where he is' I told Ray

'Ayane's freaking out' is what he told Eddie. 'Uh huh, okay' He moved from the phone 'Eddie says, calm down. He'll be fine'

'Like I'll believe that' I told Ray then went inside.

The next night Taira and I went to the classy restaurant where Koyuki worked. I saw Maho.

'Hey! Maho!' I waved and ran up to her, as Taira followed 'How are you doing?'

'I'm doing, great, how about you, I got told about Eddie…' she drifted off.

'Well, I'm fuck worried, never get any sleep and completely lost my ability to shout, but great all the same' I laughed. Then looked across the table. 'Whose you friend?' I asked.

'Oh, Ayane this is Yoshida,' she motioned to him

'Oh yeah, that actor in that TV program, like watched it once' I laughed 'Nice to meet you, Yoshida, I'm Ayane Lee' I winked. 'Well see you guys, we need a table Taira' I laughed again and we sat down.

Taira leaned forwards 'this is expensive' he whispered.

'That's why I'll give you the money to pay so we look good' I told him passing him my purse. He held my hand.

'How couldn't I guess you'd say that' He told me.

'Duh'

We went to Ray's afterwards; every record label has turned us down.

I stood up enraged 'STUPID EIJI! I HATE THAT SLIMY BASTARD!' I brandished my phone. 'Listen to this text, "_Ayane seeing as Beck is going no where even with your voice you should go back out with me again as our band is getting somewhere_" SLIMY BASTARD!'

Taira stood up 'Calm down Ayane, deep breaths'

I fell down 'he's an idiot' I told them all, Taira sighed and put his arm around me.

The next night Maho invited me to a party for her Friend Kristina, met her once, I saw Koyuki outside, getting burned by Yoshida.

'Hey Koyuki, you invited to the party too?' I smiled.

Yoshida looked at me. Then grabbed the flowers of Koyuki and slammed the door.

'Yoshida's a bitch, he's horrible, he doesn't know that Beck is her brother's band and all' I put my hand on Koyuki's shoulder 'keep pushing on no matter what dude' I got a text. 'STUPID EIJI, N-O SPELL'S NO!' I shouted at my phone.

'Sorry Koyuki, Ex's are stupid' I told him running off 'I have to go can't be arsed with this stupid party' I waved and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A BECK gig came up. I watched them, doing my part, '_be sexy that'll get attention' _is what Chiba told me, Taira and Ray almost murdered him with looks. They were awesome, and a record label person came and wanted our CD, so told Maho, It was great.

Chiba and Taira came over the next week. I got changed quickly and went outside to meet us.

'An American release, huh?' I heard Taira say as I ran outside in a skirt and Dying breed top.

A few days later Belle Ame were in the paper, Ryusuke screw it up into a ball and gave it to beck to eat 'I'm sure that's not a good idea' someone called Ryusuke so he went to pick up his phone, I threw the newspaper into the river.

The boys came over again; Beck's CDs were selling really well in America but the contract they have doesn't have royalties so Beck don't get a penny for the CD's. This is totally unfair. They went and did a gig then came back to the house. Taira started asking about prudence. Ray told him about stealing from cars.

'Stupid boys' I commented dryly.

Beck had an audition at the Marquee live house. It's every musicians dream to work there so it's a big deal for the guys.

Koyuki came over a week or two later, he recorded some songs he made up, I thought they were okay. Ray stayed up teaching him things to make his songs more interesting for the ear. Beck had many gigs during that month. Every single gig of theirs I went to.

After the one at The Marquee we went to the nearest bar for a refresher, Koyuki seemed down, Maho hasn't been around because of T.V. shoots or something like that.

That night the crate of the American CD's came, with Beck's new name _'Mongolian chop squad'_ I saw it and laughed so loud, 'Now that's a stupid name' I told ray 'But your on the front! Bigger than everyone else, competition there' I giggled and Ryusuke swatted me with the CD.

A few nights later, I awoke to the sound of a helicopter, it shook the whole house, and I went into Ray's room, to see if he knew what was going on. We went outside and a blinding light found us. We looked up; we both knew who was here. Leon Sykes.

Ryusuke went inside dragging me and starting dialling Eddie's number on his phone, Beck was barking loudly outside. We looked out of the window a group of people were stood outside. Leon walked forward and smashed a window; he got prudence and then Beck. 'No! Give him back!' I cried but he just got me. Ray followed. He basically had no choice in the position. I screamed and kicked but Leon shot into Ray and I shut up.

We were taken to a room of one of his minions. They beat up Ray. I screamed and kicked as a female does, and after Ray became unconscious, I was tied up and gagged to stop me shouting. I whimpered though, I sounded like beck when I whimpered. Ryusuke got up and Hit the minion round the head. Ray had a nose bleed, the guy got up and they fought. Ray got the short straw then guy then went for me, and everything went dark.

I came into consciousness and was taken out of a car like Ray, Ray talked to them, and I stayed quiet, Dried Tears on my face. He got elbowed 'No' I whispered. I got a look but nothing more. Dried blood on my face as well, splattered from when we were taken.

Leon got up and Talked to his granddad 'Yeah that's him, Ryusuke Minami, and Eddie Lee's sister, Ayane Lee, she was there fighting so I had to take her'

'Bastard' I grumbled. They knocked Ray over.

'DON'T DO THAT!' I shouted with the only strength I had left, I got hit. Leon left and his Granddad picked us up.

'Man, that's bad, hitting a pretty girl like you?' He told me, I only stared in reply. Ray and John Lee Davis got jamming.

Leon returned.

'If your going to kill me at least let me play with Mr. Davis once.' Ryusuke told him. If Ryusuke got killed…they continued Jamming. I stared at the floor nervously. Afterwards we sat in the car nervously, Ray gripped my hand tight, knowing I was scared. Ray said something about them music and got knocked by a punch into me.

We returned home after a while. He looked at my hands, trembling 'Don't worry, I'll be fine' He kissed my hand then dialled Chiba I stopped it.

'Ray…'

He turned to me, smiling. I cupped his face in my hands 'I'm sorry, temptation is a bad thing but…' I kissed him and he kissed me too. I broke away.

'Its okay' He called Chiba and he was here in a second.

Ryusuke was fishing, I hated how he looked, bandages all over him. Taira came with the rest. Taira didn't care that I was fawning over Ray like I was. I was worried for Beck, my little Frankenstein mutt. We went out to eat, I was still fawning over Ryusuke 'For god sake, Ayane, pull it together it wasn't that bad!' He snapped at me.

'But… you almost were killed' I mumbled for him only to hear 'I was scared and still am.' I left him alone after though. Ray explained what happened. Taira grabbed my hand under the table.

We returned, I was cowering in Taira's jacket. Some lady was there, Maho called and Koyuki and she talked. I sat on my lonesome. Recovering. Koyuki ran off, to see the dying breed movie with Maho.

We talked to the lady, she wanted Dying breed for this grateful sound festival, and Ray told her he'd do it if she gets Beck in too.

That night we just hung around. Taira played video games, Chiba did nothing, Ray read and Koyuki and Saku made food. Pot Noodles. Yum. Ray told us about a dream he had, misty, he was outside, and trash everywhere, Koyuki dropped a pot noodle all over Chiba in surprise. Chiba got mad and pushed him over. I saw all this from the screen of the TV, I turned and watched.

'Its was getting cleaned up right, by the ghost's of dead rock stars' Said Taira looking from the screen. They discussed the dream and destiny. Destiny. I always turned my nose up at the idea, even when Taira goes on about it, but what if this actually was destiny. Chiba started yelling, He didn't have the dream, and Ray turned to me and whispered 'You got the dream didn't you?'

I nodded in reply, Destiny?

Later that night we decided (we being, me, Ray and Maho) to go to Koyuki's house. Maho threw rocks to get his attention, he opened the window and we climbed in. Maho handed him a piece of paper with the pop star he likes signature on. Ryusuke and I sat down on the floor. Koyuki shouted 'WOW!'

'Dude keeps it down' Ray replied, Ray took my hand and I moved closer to him, He put my hand behind himself and held it there. Ryusuke found a dirty comic of Koyuki's and began flicking through it. He found a page and showed it to Maho, sniggering. 'Wow, my little girls all grown up' He commented, Maho blushed.

'You're such a moron'

'Koyuki, why was this by your pillow?'

'No reason' Replied Little Yukio.

Maho decided to stay at Koyuki's for the night, Ray and I turned to leave, I say him reach down and pass Koyuki some condoms. Maho came over, saw the condoms and kicked dear Ray over. He got up grumbled then we left.

Rays wounds healed, and I had the handsome face back to normal.

A few weeks later, were practising again, Brainstorm, my favourite Beck song. If they get into the Grateful sound thing, I'll be on stage singing as well; well that's just what Ray said. The whole band wrote it, I guess Ray wrote it about me in some parts the whole _future is murky _bit, I told him that looking up at a few black clouds in America.

After we went to a café again, Ryusuke wants to make a new album with completely new songs. We decided to hand out flyers about the band. The others waved them about and shouting, I was being, well me.

'Hello people, why don't you come and see Beck' then thrust a flyer in there hand. It works.

At the end, they all ended up on the floor, we spent a while picking them up from the dirty ground.

They had the concert and a few people did turn up despite the flyers being on the floor, and luckily for me, Taira's attire was knee shorts and no top. I was at the front, starting the crowd up. The lights went off and they played Brainstorm. Soon the crowd was jumping and screaming. I sung (knowing all the words) and danced. All in all, the gig was a hit.

That night Ray and I couldn't stay away from each other, I remembered why I loved him so much, everything about him. I felt terrible to Taira…I was so guilty, and I knew this would be on my conscience forever now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We were lazing about, the band and I, the guys were talking about a separate gig Chiba was doing with some rap band, and I sat with Taira's arm around me, bolt up right and stiff.

Ryusuke noticed my poise, and was quieter than usual. The boys went to go see Chiba's rap band, but I didn't go because I physically hurl whenever I hear it (due to Eddie kind off making me sick every time I hear it) I watched them leave, then stretched out my back on the floor.

Ryusuke was alone when he returned 'the others have gone to their own houses' he told me, pulling off his top 'phew it's too hot in here' He commented. Revealing his chest, I turned away 'do you want a drink?' I ask moving slightly towards the mini kitchen. He got my hand and pulled me down onto the floor 'No Ayane'

'If I don't tell Taira…'

'I know we can do it together' He told me.

The next night Ryusuke was on an important phone call so I sat outside singing to where Beck would be.

'Ayane, I'm not leaving you here on your own, you coming with me to meet Sykes'

He told me as he hung up, taking my hand, the helicopter came down to pick us up.

Ryusuke was talking to Sykes driving the 'coptor, he got threatened but one of Sykes's cronies but nothing more dangerous for me to worry about.

I slept in Ryusuke's bed next to him that night. In the morning he got a call from the woman whose name I can't be bothered learning saying Beck are going to play for greatful sounds. Koyuki came by with some new song, it was pretty good.

When Beck was on the band line up list Chiba couldn't believe it, neither could I really. I looked at Taira then dragged him off somewhere, Ryusuke followed.

'Taira, I can't do this. I-'

'Neither can I, Ayane, it's been good but it's not working out that well'

I let out a sigh of relief 'yeah I know what you mean'

'And it's really obvious about you and Ryusuke' he told me going off

'FUCK!' I shouted and kicked the nearest wall.

I then realised that, I was going to perform with Beck on stage…and they were actually going to perform at the big gig.

We were at a rehearsal thing, I ran in late throwing my coat over a chair. 'Sorry! Eiji was talking to me' I smiled at the band and riffled through some drawn up set lists. Ryusuke looked up 'Eiji?'

'Uh huh, so your going to get Koyuki to do his song when he gets lyrics, neat' I commented looking at the song "Koyuki's song"

'Why were you talking to Eiji?' Taira commented

'He sends his grumbled luck for you lot' I smiled at him then looked back to the set list. The silence was unbearable so I decided to leave the room.

The days after the band were at ours…yeah ours, Ryusuke and I's but moving on quickly, he was reading Koyuki's lyrics whilst the other watched, I was swimming.

'this has some nice imagery' I heard Ryusuke tell Koyuki as I swum up to the edge, '40 YEARS AGO YOU SECOND RATE JIM MORRISON!' Ray finished of throwing the lyrics at Koyuki. I pulled myself up from the water.

'Ray doesn't be so harsh on him, you should know inspiration comes in time' I told him shaking off the excess water.

Taira agreed with me, then Ryusuke told everyone we should be better than before and if Koyuki doesn't think of something fantastic he'll have to leave the band.

'Ryusuke, he's trying his fucking best you asshole' I told him going to my room. When the band left Ryusuke came to talk to me.

'What was with the name calling?' he asked, hands in his pockets as I was scribbling down something.

'you can't really expect someone to come up with a great tune and lyrics at the same time, you have to be patient and then they'll get inspiration and write it down the minute they get it…' I turned around in my chair 'Koyuki will get something before greatful sound soon, you just have to be patient, I know how much this means to you but come on think of how long it took to write your first fantastic song, Ray' I smiled then turned back to my scribbles.

'…Sorry...my first song…Dream on?'

I swivelled around 'Uh huh, the one about the girl you liked at the time'

'and still do' he took my face, 'I never told you it was about you, I would have thought you'd guessed but you were too deep in the fake fact that I didn't like you'

We looked into each others eyes then turned away at the same moment….

Koyuki had dropped of some lyrics and soon enough after Ray had listen to them the lot were over once more, me still in PJ's. He played it on his guitar and sung, Koyuki opened the door breathless.

'I'll go change now then' I told them all, leaving.

When I returned they were all telling Koyuki how great it was.

I got a call from Eiji so I went to meet him, I handed him the page of scribbles 'check if the tune fits please' I told him clearly

'Shall do…are you going to tell Ray about it…?'

'Nah, he'll have to see himself' I smiled 'The plan will work; he'll be surprised but happy'

'Right….see you Ayane'

'Bye Eiji!' I told him hugging him and kissing his cheek.

I arrived at the pub where the band was with another, talking about Greatful sound, a fight broke out. 'Koyuki leave it' I told him but he ignored me.

In the car back I was snuggled to Ray and he was staring out of the window.

'Koyuki, I really hope your okay, when Ray gets like this its best to leave it all alone' I whispered in his ear.

The time came when we had to travel up, I was scared, I hope Eiji had everything I needed. Chiba looked at all the set things.

'Hey look! There's someone new!'

'Who?' Asked Taira

'The name is Blue Shades'

I smiled, that was me, and I was going to be performing solo at Greatful sound. Ryusuke's surprise and my version of Dream on

'Crap name' I told them stretching as everyone got into the car and we set of. When we got there we looked at all the stages.

'WOOOOAAAAAHH!' I screamed, it was so awesome.

Koyuki gave everyone rice balls that his mum had made, I watched Ryusuke carefully, as he ate his, he hasn't been able to eat for days, it worries me, sure enough he retched all over the floor, poor babe…

That night I met up with Eiji, 'Got the music?'

He handed me the sheets 'tah hon., you're the greatest' I left him waving running up to Ryusuke.

I heard a fight brew involving Chiba and some guy that called Koyuki bad. I went to the stage and saw Eiji and Ryusuke having a guitar battle. The time came for me to introduce myself. I jumped on to the stage 'Hey people, I'm Blue Shades' I called out, Ryusuke turned to me as he left, his face in prefect shock.

I grabbed my own Fender Strat and began playing my own song that I have worked hard on for ages:

It's not long now

Not long until I tell you how

Not long until I tell you who

Not long until I tell you why

I'm trying so hard to find my way around this place

I left my home for you to see

It took us so long to realise

I've been forever yours, since the day we met

Through every one I've loved,

I've never loved one as much as you

Listen to my prayer and dream

It's not long now

Not long until I tell you how

Not long until I tell you who

Not long until I tell you why

I'm coping in this strange city

I left my family for you to see

It took us so long to realise…

I'm coping in this strange city

I left my family for you to see

It took us so long to realise…

Nothing is going to be the same again for me

Not since today not since forever

Nothing will ever be the same for me

I'm with you and you're stuck with it

I apologise

I apologise to all the others

That should find someone else

'Coz I'm with you

With you until we die

For every tour

Every dream

Every moment

Every day

It's not long now

Not long until I tell you how

Not long until I tell you who

Not long until I tell you why

Not long…

I finished my song and stepped back from the microphone and bowed then left the stage, I think the people liked it.

I caught up to Ryusuke 'My first proper song is about you too' I smiled, kissing him lightly and tenderly.

The night ended on a high, just as I knew tomorrow would too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The actual festival began and I joined the band on stage three. Singing out bits that would give more effect to the song.

Being on the stage in mini shorts and a vest got a lot of wolf whistles, I saw Eiji hit one of them; I tried to read his lips:

'Dude, she's a danger to all men kind'

I think he said.

Ryusuke came on late, I was mad at first but then I saw her, Prudence. I instantly knew why he was late and smiled at him. He put her strap around himself and smiled back. Ryusuke plugged her into the amp and began playing; the crowd went crazy for him as he played Prudence just like the first time ever.

The band and I had to come off because the equipment got wet, and then had a technical problem, which seriously sucks.

I got bored so I went to find Eiji.

I smiled and waved as I say him 'Wow, Eiji you look good' I told him hugging him 'smell good to, your trying hard, found a gal?'

There was a silence '…no…'

'Oh…well, there will be' I told him as I made to go away again, sensing my presence unwanted by Yoshida, Eiji grabbed my hand and pulled me in 'Never forget our memories,' he told me, spinning me around so I was in his embrace.

I was stunned, I had to run, I thought everything was okay, but it wasn't, I could see in Eiji's eyes he still loved me, all I could do was run.

I got back to our stage and saw we were back on. I stood at the side of the Stage carefully watching.

Chiba climbed up on to the stage, making a scene as always.

I pounced onto the stage when they finished, I heard Taira say he's going to leave the band after this then Ryusuke said, they'll have to break up…It hurt, watching him say this…watching _them_ say this.

Koyuki called out 'Brainstorm' the song we're going to do next, I picked up a microphone and nodded at Koyuki 'let's make this count guys' I closed my eyes.

'Let's go!' Ryusuke called and he started off.

The singing started and more and more people came to the stage.

The song finished and I went to find Eiji, I found him waiting beside stage 1 with Yoshida.

'Yoshida you suck at singing, I have no idea why Maho would be at this show, it's a piece of crap, if you were any good the girls hopelessly in love with an asshole would not be able to dance to your stupid ass songs' I told him, getting passionate about my words.

'But the only good thing is Eiji, he fucking Rocks that stage'

I winked at Eiji, we w3ent down to the bands tent, I heard Yoshida grumble about me 'Quit your whining if you were passionate about music you would not make it sound like crap' I told him, lighting a cigarette, Eiji looked alarmed and took it off me.

'I TOLD YOU WHEN WE FIRST WENT OUT TO FRIGGING STOP SMOKING!' he yelled making everyone stare…

I closed my eyes 'I know…' a pained sob rose but I quickly pushed it down. 'I'm sorry…' I went out of the tent, Eiji followed

'Ayane, what is up with you? Ever since you got together with Ryusuke…'

'Eiji…remember how you used to always need luck before a show, and we'd got to a closet…I miss things like that…'

'Ayane, There's something I need to tell you'

I turned and looked at him

'I still love you, I will do whatever it takes to get you back, I will wait for you …'

'Oh Eiji' I threw myself on him, kissing him passionately in the rain.

We went back to the tent and Yoshida gave us funny looks. The rain let up so Belle Ame went on stage, I left them to go to Becks stage, and I had a horrible feeling the same I had about Taira…

I Stopped halfway to Beck's stage and looked back…what was I doing back there with Eiji, all I did was kiss him, on the lips. He must be confused…but not as confused as I was.

I ran to stage three and fought my way to the front of the stage, the crowd was on fire. They were just so electric. Koyuki was doing his song…his own piece of work…Ryusuke broke into a guitar Riff. He looked so fit up there on the stage.

After that song, I ran to the tent, waiting for Ryusuke.

I caught him 'Hey you were fab' I hugged him 'and you Koyuki awesome' I hugged him tight aswell.

The crowd wanted more; Ryusuke threw a bottle of water at the tent wall 'Dude. He's exhausted'

Ryusuke bid them goodnight and left, I followed him, too many sweaty guys there. I held onto Ray's arm tight. Koyuki came running out of the tent, Ryusuke and I left.

Six weeks passed and Ryusuke and I got more attached to each other.

'Will you come with me' He turned and said to me one day.

'Anywhere you go I'll go'

That's same day we packed up from the hut and ran far away.

We stopped someone secluded in the car we had 'borrowed'. He told me to cover up my eyes, Laughing I did so. 'Open them' he told me, I opened them and he was stood there, hands in his pockets. 'What?' I laughed.

'I'm not one to make speeches normally but and I'm not one to commit my whole life to one girl…but I will because I hate the words in my minds saying if I don't marry you'll you go to someone else, and I won't be able to move on…So' He pulled his hand out of his pockets and produced a velvet box. 'So, Ayane Lee, will you marry me Ryusuke Minami?'

He opened the box and a plain but shining ring was in the middle of the box.

'Y-y-YES!' I screamed hugging him so tight.

We climbed back into the car, and Ryusuke hit the accelerator and we zoomed off again in the car.

We went to America, to the place where he and Eddie grew up, he stood under lampposts and played, waiting for Leon Sykes's uncle to come. We went to a restaurant; I stayed with the car whilst Ryusuke talked to him.

Wherever Ryusuke went, I went with him keeping close watch on the car.

Ages later, we finally met up with the band again; I heard they did a tour of America without Ray, I never said that we got dear Beck back, but we did, Ryusuke and I take care of him like a child.

Leon Sykes was arrested, and the band, with the American name Mongolian Chop Squad was finally together. I cried as they performed together on a stage again, I cried so much as they played slip out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That night the band got pissed, I went to the hotel room where Ryusuke and I were staying, not wanting any part of the drunken fun, I had a horrible experience with it that I'd better not mention that put me off it completely.

I called up Taira to see if Ryusuke was okay, they sounded completely off it. I didn't like it so I hung up as Taira got Ryusuke, mainly because I heard Ray say 'oh, not that bitch!'

He may have been drunk but the idea of hearing my love hate me…kills…I fell on the floor and started crying salted tears. I rolled up into a ball crying.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it, it was Koyuki and Saku carrying a completely drunk Ryusuke.

'Oh … hey…' he said drunkenly, I breathed in the fumes of the poison and pointed to the sofa, Where I had already left a bucket and a towel if he was sick.

They left to go find somewhere for Taira. I stared at the passed out fiancé of mine and felt a surge of hate, I turned away as not to cause myself any pain. When Eiji was drunk he was never like this, never, Eiji was too clingy when he was drunk but Ryusuke just hates me…

That was when I hit my head on the wall to stop these poisonous thoughts, it didn't work so I banged my head again and again and again, the wall began getting slightly dented. I stopped banging my head and started punching it over and over again. I saw crimson flow from my knuckles onto the floor and around my wrist and continued punching; the red was on the wall, smeared.

'Why, Why, why' I shouted over and over again.

I was so angry and so upset. I was so scared I'd end up murdering my dear Ray, because the kitchen knife was just too tempting.

I slid onto the floor crying. That's all I did that night, I cried. I cried myself to sleep, a curled up ball on the floor.

I was awoken by Ryusuke shaking me.

'A-Ayane…?' He sounded in pain, of course, hung-over.

'What…? I snapped getting up instantly, Ryusuke grabbed his head.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got that drunk…I'm sorry for whatever I said…'

I stared and then hugged him tight 'Oh Ray, I couldn't stay mad at you' I told him then I got out some painkillers and gave them to him 'Sleep as much as you can today' I told him, he lay down on the sofa and I covered him up with a blanket, stroking his hair, he fell asleep, It was at this point I realised, Just who I am.


End file.
